


The Name's the Thing

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Bernard have a chat over very early morning coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).



> Originally dedicated to the_wordbutler because we had dog theories I don't quite remember.

The call comes in at four thirty-seven. Bernard curses before he answers it. “Who’s dead?”

“Good morning, Detective.” The dispatcher sounds much too cheerful to Bernard’s ears. “Sleep well?”

“I hate you. What’ve we got?”

The dispatcher rattles off a location and informs him it’s a single body. “Would you like me to call your partner?”

“I’ve got it. Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Bernard rubs his eyes as he clicks through his contact list. He presses the button for Lupo’s number and makes himself get out of bed while it rings.

“What?” Lupo’s obviously been asleep.

“Body. Need me to come get you?”

“Fuck. Yeah. Please.”

“Give me thirty.” 

“All right.”

Bernard hangs up, starts the coffee, and shuffles into the shower. The hot water just makes him want to go back to bed, but the smell of coffee when he steps out of the bathroom gives him just enough will to live.

He makes it to Lupo’s in 28 minutes and knocks on the door as softly as possible. The last time he’d come to grab Lupo for a case, he’d gotten a talking to from the lady next door. The door opens, and Bernard’s face-to-face with Ed Green. “Oh,” Bernard before he says anything. “Hey.” Ed’s shirtless, and Bernard spots teeth marks on his shoulder. “Lupo ready?” He asks, keeping his eyes firmly on Ed’s face.

“Be a couple of minutes. The dog tripped him.” Ed steps aside to let Bernard in. “You need coffee?”

“Sure,” Bernard answers and wonders just how weird this whole thing is for Ed. “Where’s the mutt?” He asks because the topic seems safe.

“Following Lup and looking confused.” Ed pours the coffee and holds it out to Bernard. “Cream or sugar?”

“No, thanks.”

“Hey, man,” Lupo says as he walks down the hall. His shirt’s untucked and only half-buttoned; his tie is looped around his collar but unknotted, and he’s not wearing shoes. The dog is following two steps behind. “Be a couple of minutes.”

“Don’t mind me,” Bernard says with a grin. “Just a dead body.”

Ed chuckles. “I do not miss this.”

“You’re still up,” Lupo points out.

“You make shitty coffee.” Ed grins at Bernard, and Bernard feels himself grinning back.

“It’s pretty god awful,” Bernard agrees.

“The both of you suck,” Lupo says, turning around. “Give me another two minutes.”

“Any time now, Lup,” Bernard yells down the hall.

Ed pauses, coffee carafe poised over a travel mug. “Okay, you don’t get to do that.”

Bernard looks at Ed, surprised at the ice in his tone. “Sorry?”

“He’s my…” Ed shakes his head. “I knew him first, and I know you’re his partner, and I know you’ve got his back, but he’s not ‘Lup’ to you, okay?”

Bernard’s tempted to argue, point out that a name is a name is a name. He sips his coffee before he says anything. “No offense intended.”

Ed breathes out. “Sorry. I just…it’s kinda new.”

“You two like this or trusting me to have his back?” Bernard meets Ed’s raised eyebrows with his own. “All I know about you, I learned when I investigated. At that time, there was no proof you were knocking boots with anybody.”

“I wasn’t,” Ed says, words a little clipped. “I don’t fuck my co-workers.”

“But once you’re not his—” Bernard cuts off as Ed levels a glare. “Sorry. Inappropriate. I just don’t like being told that, at five-oh-eight in the morning, I can’t call my partner whatever the hell I want to get his ass in gear.”

“You can call him whatever you want,” Ed says graciously. “Just not ‘Lup’.”

“Of course.” Bernard finishes the rest of his coffee and sets the mug on the counter. He looks down the hall. “Lups! Any time!”

“Coming!” Lupo yells, and a few seconds later he’s out the bedroom door and walking down the hall. He crouches down and pets the dog, muttering something about ‘good boy’ and ‘be nice’, and then he’s on his feet to get his travel mug from Ed. He looks between Ed and Bernard. “Something happen?”

“Coffee talk,” Bernard says smoothly. “You got everything?”

Lupo pats himself down. “Yeah. I’m good.” He leans across the counter and kisses Ed goodbye, casual enough that Bernard doesn’t even think to look away. “Call you if I get a break.”

“Don’t get shot.”

“Do my best.”

“I’ve got his back,” Bernard says and there’s a moment where he and Ed just stare at one another.

“Sure,” Ed says, and Bernard believes he means it.

They’re out the door after that, and down the stairs before Lupo asks, “I don’t want to know what the conversation was, do I?”

“Nope.”

“All right, then.”

Bernard grins. “He’s a good guy.”

Lupo grins in return. “Thanks.”


End file.
